Digimon adventure Future:el cueto es real
by Hikari xd
Summary: Durante la tercera guerra mundial, muchos de los niños elegidos han desaparecido o muerto, pero sus hijos han aprendido a superarlo. Ahora ellos deberán proteger el digimundo...
1. Prologo

**Esto yo lo había subido ya una vez, pero con otra cuenta. Después no pude publicar mas porque había perdido la contraseña. por eso ahora lo quiero volver a subir.**

_Guerras: el error más atroz, el que cometemos desde tiempos inimaginables, guiados por la ambición y la avaricia .. sin darnos cuenta... que perdemos más de lo que ganamos._

_Como nuestros tesoros..._

Digimundo, 21 de marzo del 2020

-¡Madre!-gritó la niña de blanco, corriendo con desesperación aferrada a mano materna -¿que pasa? ¿donde están todos? ¿por qué corremos? ¡madre!

-Hija...-dijo la mujer esquiva y con su voz sucumbida al tono del llanto-no estarás aquí, por un tiempo...

-¡¿qué?

En ese momento ambas se detuvieron, de su bolsillo, la Guardiana de la Luz sacó un silbato blanco y lo hizo sonar. A sus pies, el suelo temblaba y surgió de la nada una enorme puerta que intimidó levemente a la pequeña.

-Mi pequeña hija...-dijo la mujer que había bajado a la altura de la niña.

-Madre ¿que pasa? ¿por qué llora?-la princesa de blanco empezaba a preocuparse-¿que es esta puerta?

-Hijita, esta es la puerta...-la mujer seco sus lagrimas-que conduce al mundo humano..

-¿Eh? ¿por qué? ¡¿Acaso nos vamos a visitar al Taichi-san y a Tazumi? ¿O quizás a Kyo-kun?

-No... tu...-la monarca aspiro como para tomar fuerzas-irás a vivir... al mundo humano.

-¡¿que? ¿y que haremos con los digimons? ¡Es nuestro deber protegerlos!

-No pequeña,-dijo en tono maternal-es mi responsabilidad, no tuya. Yo me quedare.

-Madre... ¿que va a pesarle a usted?-la pequeña princesa tenía corta edad, pero era difícil verla llorar, esa quizás era, la primera y ultima vez que su madre le vería los ojos empapados-¿ volveré a verla?

La señora abrazó a la pequeña como solo una madre podría hacerlo porque ni ella misma, la grandiosa Guardiana de la Luz Yagami Hikari , sabia la respuesta a esa incógnita.

-Princesa-dijo sin soltar a la menor-voy a enviarte a un lugar donde estés a salvo, donde seas protegida por la persona más confiable que he conocido... Verás que serás muy feliz, y encontrarás ..-hizo una pausa, se dio cuenta que los enemigos habían penetrado el castillo, se apresuró a sacar las cartas y colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares para que la puerta se abriera exitosamente-hija, ya es tarde...

-Creo... que ya lo entiendo... pero... ¡No quiero aceptar algo como esto!

-Escúchame-dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros-podrás regresar... pero, solo cuando seas requerida y estarás...-el enemigo penetro el salón, en un acto rápido Hikari arrojó a su pequeña al portal-¡ regresarás, cuando encuentres, a la persona que estará dispuesta a protegerte de todos los males!

-¡Madre!

* * *

_nuestros seres queridos..._

Ikebukuro, 20 de marzo del 2020

-¿ Papá?¿ Mamá?-dijo el pequeño frente a los cadáveres de sus padres aferrando el cofre del tesoro se su padre hacia su pecho, recordando sus palabras "Hijo, si algo nos pasa toma el cofre de mi escritorio y sigue las instrucciones del papel que tiene adentro, pase lo que pase recuerda que te amamos".

El pequeño, estaba dispuesto a seguir la ultima voluntad de Motomiya Daisuke, quien alguna vez había sido su padre.

* * *

_la inocencia..._

Ikebukuro, 20 de marzo del 2020

-No mires, por favor-susurraba el pequeño tapándole los ojos a su hermana, observando horrorizado ante el apto de violencia hacia sus padres-no mires, te lo ruego.

Miyako estaba siendo penetrada brutalmente por un soldado desconocido y Ken estaba siendo golpeado como si se tratara de un animal, el niño sentía una terrible impotencia, encerrado en ese armario lo único que podía hacer era tapar los ojos de su hermana, mientras su rabia se convertía en lagrimas llenas de amargura, no aptas para un niño de esa edad.

* * *

_incluso la luz del corazón..._

Kyoto, 21 de marzo del 2020

-Y hija... es por eso que tu madre se fue...-Yamato esperaba que su hija reaccionara iracunda hacia el pero no veía reacción de ella y entro a preocuparse-¿estas bien?

-Es por esa niña y ese hombre que mi madre me abandonó-susurro mientras temblaba de ira.

Su padre se agacho a su altura, sonriendole con ternura.

-No hija, tu madre hizo lo mejor para ti, sabia que conmigo ibas a vivir feliz, por eso después de que me volví rico ella decidió dejarte contigo

Yamato sabía que no era edad para contarle a la niña la verdad, pero había sido necesario debido a las trágicas condiciones en las que se encontraban.

-¡Pero por esas personas ella no se quedo con nosotros!

-Hija...-dijo afligido por la actitud de la pequeña, y por el hecho de no saber como consolarla.

-¡La odio!

-¿a tu madre?

-¡No!-se secó las lagrimas-¡odio a la niña que ella prefirió!

-Hija, escúchame ..-dijo con gran seguridad, no de que consolaría a la pequeña rubia, sino de que sus palabras no podrían ser más ciertas-no debes gastar tu vida odiando a alguien que estas destinada a amar.

-¡¿Por qué dices que podría amar a alguien así?

-Bueno, ni siquiera la conoces...

-No necesito conocerla, de seguro a de ser perfecta, si es que mi madre la prefirió ante mi-dijo rabiosa.

-Créeme, yo conozco a tu madre y al padre de esa niña... Ninguno de los dos, jamás... tendría una hija de mal corazón.

-Ya lo veremos..

* * *

_Claro... hay algunos que pierden todo, algunos ganan... no cosas materiales como dinero, algo tan importante y valioso, que es escencial para el alma... como la paciencia, la confianza, la fe..._

Shinjuku, 21 de marzo del 2020

-¡No puedo mas!- grito la niña del sombrero rosado-la intriga me está matando ¿que sucede si nuestros padres no regresan?

-Por favor, no pienses en cosas negativas-dijo el mayor acomodándose los lentes.

-Si neechan-dijo el bebe de tres años-todo va a salir bien.

-Increíble que un bebe me este consolando, mi mamá fue con Joe-san y Iori-san, eso no me da nada de confianza.

-Hey! no digas eso de mi padre-dijo el muchacho enfadado.

-Pero niichan-dijo el infante-neechan tiene razón, hay 0,00000000000000000001% de que tu padre reaccione ante un ataque frontal.

-Por favor no digas eso-corearon ambos niños.

-¡Ya déjense de discusiones complicadas!

Una niña de pelo negro y ropa mal convinada entro a la habitación, con una bandeja de merienda en las manos.

-No ganan nada preocupándose, solo nos queda esperar a que regresen a salvo-dijo con un tono muy serio para su edad

-Pero...yo-tartamudeo la niña del sombrero rosado.

-Ya veras-sonrió la morocha-que todo va a salir bien.

Los niños se sentaron tranquilamente a merendar, mientras esperaban a sus padres, que regresaron ilesos al lado de sus seres queridos.

_Milagros..._

* * *

Hikari Ga Oka, 21 de marzo del 2020

-Eh?-el pequeño estaba desconcertado, era la primera vez en dos años que veía una niña, la primera que veía una inconsciente y ultima que vería una de tal belleza-despierta... vamos amiga despierta-decía dándole leves golpecitos en el costado de la cara, la niña termino por despertar

Esos ojos grandes y brillantes como miles de estrellas se abrieron frente a un niño inexperto, como una flor de primavera. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a la cabeza del pequeño pero solo atinó a pronunciar uno.

-Hika...ri (1)

* * *

_Incluso de esas tragedias puede surgir una amistad..._

Ikebukuro, 21 de marzo del 2020

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija-dijo el hombre a la que tenia un aspecto similar al suyo.

-Seria un muy muy feliz cumpleaños si no tuviera que usar este vestido.

-¡Pero si te queda hermoso!-dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa-vamos, pide para ir al digimundo.

-¡No mamá!-pronuncio con decisión.

-¿este año no lo pedirás también?-pregunto Taichi a la pequeña

-Ir al digimundo ¡es mi sueño! pero sería muy aburrido si fuera yo sola-miro con entusiasmo el pequeño fuego de la siete velitas sobre el pastel-lo que yo deseo...-hizo una pausa apropósito para poner en suspenso a sus padre-yo deseo... no-lo-di-re!

Sus padres quedaron extrañados por la actitud poco usual de su hija, luego se dieron cuenta que tampoco era muy diferente de lo que solía hacer cada cumpleaños. Así que no volvieron a preguntar, esperando que ella deseara lo mismo de siempre pero se ve que realmente no entendieron bien la manera de pensar de su hija.

"Deseo tener un amigo" pensó soplando las velitas.

-Bueno mamá... ¡a cortar el pastel!-gritó emocionada de probar delicioso chocolate.

-disculpen... -dijo dijo una leve voz a lo lejos-¿ aquí vive Yagami Taichi-san?

Ellos estaban en un escondite secreto subterráneo, era imposible ser localizados, no entendían como un niño podía haber llegado hasta alli.

-Guaaaaayyy!-grito la pequeña emocionada-increíble que mi deseo se haya cumplido tan rápido-la niña fue ignorada.

-si-dijo el hombre-yo soy Yagami Taichi ¿quien eres pequeño?-ningún de los dos había avanzado un centímetro.

-Soy Motomiya-dijo el pequeño con un aire entre la timidez y la melancolía-Motomiya Daichi.

-¿el hijo de Daisuke?

-si,-completamente entristecido- mi papá me dijo que si algo me pasaba tenia que venir aquí, a encontrarme con usted.

-¿Le pasó... algo a Daisuke?

-el...-antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpido por una niña con una increíble falta de delicadeza.

-Guaaaaaayyyy!-ella se había acercado sigilosamente, y tomo de las manos a su "regalo"-¿te llamas Daichi? que nombre mas lindo, me siento feliz de que vinieras tan rápido, ¡hace tiempo que te espero! Por eso use mi deseo de cumpleaños para desear un amigo ¡vamos vamos, comamos pastel!

-Tazumi-dijo su padre-no es momento para...-la voz de Taichi no se escuchaba en lo absoluto, por el resultado de la euforia de su hija.

-¡Daichi!¡Daichi!¡Comamos mi pastel de cumpleaños!

-¿Tazumi?-había escuchado ese nombre brotar de los labios de Taichi.

-¡Si, así me llamo!-estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es... ¿tu cumpleaños?

-¡Si! ¡hoy cumplo siete años! ¡¿como la ves?

El chico se puso nervioso y empezó a palpar todo su cuerpo como si hubiera sido parado por la policía y lo estuvieran examinando. Luego recordó la mochila que llevaba puesta, dentro tenía el cofre... lo que este tenia adentro era...

-Toma Tazumi-dijo extendiéndole unas extrañas gafas con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza-f-feliz cumple...

-¿Para mi? ¡Parecen los que usa el jefe de los niños elegidos!-claro ella no sabia que eran los verdaderos lentes que usaba esa persona- ¡son geniales!

Desde ese día, ellos jamas se apartaron el uno del otro

Notas:

_1-Hikari:significa luz, y el chico dice eso porque los ojos de ella eran muy brillantes._

_Bueno, decidí no decir los nombres de los chicos hasta el siguiente capitulo a excepción de los de Motomiya Daichi y Yagami Tazumi._

_La cosa es así, Hikari Yagami se volvió la protectora del digimundo, y vivía allí con su hija, pero después de un tiempo el digimundo entro en guerra (otra vez) y al mismo tiempo entro en guerra japón (por eso tanto desastre)_


	2. Hikari ga oka

6:30 AM

El muchacho estaba arreglando tranquilo la mochila, con suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército ... mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción con una voz extremadamente aguda, demasiado para un chico.

-Ya-es-ta~! -dijo con picardia, quien aparentemente es una chica-¡cierto!-puso una cara maliciosa como la que tienen los niños de guarderia cuando van a hacer una travesura-jeje, hay que despertar a Daichi.

La jovencita subió corriendo las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con un cartel que decia "No entres Tazumi". Ella ni se esforzo en leer el cartel y y abrió la puerta de una patada, el estruendo que hizo para entrar no inmuto al muchacho que seguia durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus sabanas.

-¿sigues dormido? -dijo para si un poco decepcionada-ni modo-suspiro-, tendré que levantarte de la unica manera que conosco...

La muchacha tomo carrera desde el pasillo hasta la habitación para saltar espactacularmente sobre el muchacho-¡Daichiiiii~!- cayo. Tuvo una caida muy suave (para ella) sobre el cuerpo del chico al que habia despertado.

-¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo loca psicópata?-dijo completamente irritado y adolorido.

-Da-i-¡chiii~! ¡prometiste que te levantarias temprano para que fueramos a Hikarigaoka!

-Tazumi...-susurro con aires agobiantes

Yagami Tazumi:Es la hija de 10 años, del embajador Yagami Taichi y la famosa diseñadora Yagami Sora (antiguamente Takenouchi Sora).El futbol, las aventuras, las canciones de Ishida Natsumi y la comida son su pasión. Tiene un aspecto bastante viril pero si se le arregla correctamente se ve muy bien y es incluso hermosa hermosa, lastima su alergia a la ropa de mujer. Es una niña castaña de ojos cafes, su pelo es practicamente indomable, similar al de su padre. Tiene una personalidad... explosiva y serios problemas de hiperactividad, ademas es muy terca. Apesar de los defectos de fabrica es una chica amorosa, valiente y dulce, con una gran voluntad y perseverancia.

-Tazumi, debes empezar a ser mas realista tienes 10 años, no puedes andar por la vida buscando un mundo de cuentos-dijo el chico con aires de madurez.

-¡Callate! ¡No sabes nada, Daichi!-se había enojado ligeramente por ese comentario.

Motomiya Daichi:Es hijo del fallecido empresario gourmet Motomiya Daisuke. Tiene 11 años de edad. Su pasión es cocinar y jugar al castaño y de ojos azules muy claros (hermosos) su pelo es muy similar al de su padre en juventud al igual que su forma de vestir. Es de personalidad realista, a veces es un poco gruñon pero nunca le dura mucho la valiente, fiel y astuto. Haria cualquier cosa por proteger a sus seres queridos, para su mala suerte, la persona que el desea cuidar es Tazumi.

-Bien, bien...-el pasiente niño cambio su expresion de seriedad por una sonrisa de resignacion-iremos, solo espera a que me vista.

-pero si ya estas vestido-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

El ojiazul se quito las sabanas para comprobar la verdad de la niña, solo le faltaban los zapatos. Se examino visualmente dos o tres veces volvio a ver a la su sonriente amiga y luego a si mismo otra vez.

-¿Acaso le pediste a Taichi que me vistiera mietras yo dormia?-pregunto asustado.

-no, fui yo-respondió como si sus actos hubieran sido lo mas normal del mundo, Daichi no sabia que decir asi que se limito a regañarla para no gastar mas tiempo. Tomaron las mochilas y se fueron direcamente a la estación de trenes para llegar velozmente a la "ciudad legendaria".

7:00 AM

El joven de cabello rubio siempre se despertaba antes que nadie, era ya un incansable ritual matutino, desde hace ya tres años.

Desde el día en que esa hermosa persona habia llegado a vivir con ellos el se levantaba temprano solo para embelesarse conteplando a la niña acunada por el sueño. Pero ese dia era distinto. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando hacia la nada mientras las gruesas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-¿Hika...ri?-el joven se acerco hasta la niña y se sento a su lado, esta no dejo de mirar a la nada-¿te encuentras bien?

Hikari:es una niña adoptada por Takeru Takaishi. Es admiradora de los libros que escribe su tutor. Se estima que tiene once años y se desconoce su verdadero nombre. Es una joven de largo cabello castaño, ojos rojos y cabe aclarar que posee una belleza sobrehumana. Es una chica dulce y comprensiva, pero un tanto cerrada hacia las personas. Viste un hermoso vestido blanco y lleva colgado del cuello un silvato, unico recuerdo de su pasado.

-Takeshi...-kun-dijo, se seco las lagrimas y miro a su amigo.

Takaishi Takeshi:Es un muchacho de 11 años de edad, hijo legitimo del famoso escritor Takaishi Takeru. Mentiría si digo que sabe hacer algo mas que dar palisas al que moleste a Hikari. Es fisicamente identico a su padre de niño y su vestimenta tambien es similar. Es un chico de caracter agresivo y altanero que suele alejarse de todas las personas, aunque tiene fama de buscapleitos. En el fondo es un chico amable, gentil y comprensivo (como cuando esta con Hikari).

-Dime.

-¿Que harías... si yo me fuera a un lugar muy lejano?

-Iría contigo-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Aun si fuera peligroso?

-Si fuera peligroso, con mas razón iria.

-¿Irás...conmigo?-la muchacha metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalon su amigo y saco un extraño aparato blanco y verde.

-¿A donde?

-Al mundo... que hace que los sueños parescan faciles.

10:30 AM

Esos chicos estaban felices, es lo único que podría describirlos. En un bosque apartado, contemplando las hojas iluminadas por leves rayos de sol. El calido viento que movia sus cabellos, al compaz de sus bellas melodias, adornadas entre risas y cuentos. Parecia un sueño feliz como los que pocas veces ellos pocas veces habian tenido.

Ya se que te decepcionaron

el mundo, soledad y llanto pero al final

el amor y la luz venceran

La guitarra acústica se tornaba muy agradable acompañada de una voz tan dulce como la de la muchacha de cabellos dorados.

decidieron engañarte venderte un mundo impresionante

pero al final

solo vale la fuerza de amar

con el amor se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor

con el amor

los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir

Esa canción, era una señal fuerte, de unión de esperanza y de amistad. No sabian por que, pero cantandola se sentían mas confiado mas animados, mas fuertes. Sentían como si la vida les estuviera soplando suavemente los rostros.

si tu lo deseas puedes volar

solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir

puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo

si tu lo deseas puedes volar

si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar

y las estrellas tocar

ohh mi amor!

-Amo esa canción, realmente eres muy bueno tocando, hasta mejor que yo-dijo la joven con una calida sonrisa.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Natsumi-san-dijo el muchacho levemente sonrojado-después de todo usted es toda una Idol.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? Yo soy una Idol profesional-empezó seriamente, pero para no intimidar al muchacho decidió voltear su mirada al cielo azul-debo esforzarme para dar lo mejor de mi, ver a alguien que toca mejor que yo sin ser profecional hace... que me decepcione un poco-ella estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza.

-Natsumi...-san-el jovencito estaba impresionado, ahora entendia porque su pequeña hermana admiraba tanto a la cantante, no solo tenia hermosas letras, buena voz y un lindo aspecto, tambien poseia un gran corazón.

Ishida Natsumi:Es la hija del astronauta Ishida Yamato. Cuenta con 12 años de edad. Es una Idol adolescente de muy buena voz, sabe tocar la guitarra acústica, electrica, la bateria, el bajo y la armonica. Es una niña rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules. Generalmente viste de una manera muy sobria y elegante, tambien ahora. Es de un caracter muy fuerte pero en el fondo inseguro, para explicar mejor, ni ella sabe ni que clase de chica es, aunque quiere mantener una imagen de chica fuerte. En el fondo es muy dulce y amable, ademas de ser leal a sus seres queridos y amigos.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia, Kyo-kun.

Ichijouji Kyo: Es el hijo mayor del matrimonio ichijouji (Ken y Miyako). Ha llevado 12 años de vida. Es un muchacho con gran talento en la musica, toca la guitarra mejor que nadie, por eso aspira a trabajar de su talento algun día. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos violeta. No hay nada que resalte demasiado su vestimenta. Es un chico de poca actitud, siempre cede a los deseos de otros y es muy facil de influenciar. Todos estos problemas se deben a su exceso de bondad, es demasiado tímido y dulce para expresar malas opiniones o negarse a prestar ayuda.

-Natsumi-san, no debes decir eso, tu-hizo una pausa sabiendo que lo que quería decir iba a abochornarlo considerablemente-para mi... ¡y mi hermana pequeña! ...tu eres la mejor.

La niña estaba tan sorprendida, no era la primera vez que se lo decian. Pero para ella las palabras "Eres la mejor" no eran mas que mentiras que extraños le gritaban al verla pasar. En su vida nunca habían tenido tanto significado como ahora, brotando de los labios de ese muchacho ¿Por que esas mentiras se sentían tan reconfortantes? Eran las mismas de siempre, solo que dichas por alguien distinto, alguien a quien ella quería y admiraba. Desde la primera vez que lo oyo tocar las finas cuerdas de una guitarra.

"Las mentiras suenan mejor, cuando las dicen mis amigos" penso. "¿Amigos?" una palabra nueva, "es la primera vez que concidero esas palabras" en su corazón, la joven Idol sintio un tibio calor que jamas había experimentado, ese placer se reflejaba en la confortable sonrisa de su rostro, que nadie antes había sido capaz de contemplar hasta el momento.

-¿que te parece-dijo la rubia torciendo la cabeza para mirar mejor los ojos de su amigo-si seguimos cantando?

12:13 PM

-Waaaaaa~! Es un grandioso dia para ir de picnic, que gran idea que has tenido Hana-dijo la niña acomodando su sombrero rosado.

-Muchas gracias, sabes que a mi me encantan los lugares llenos de naturaleza y arboles-dijo la pequeña con ropa tan colorida que el arcoiris quedaba opaco junta a ella-pero también es gracias a que ustedes accedieron a acompañarme, sino huviera sido aburrido, gracias a todos chicos.

-Hana-neechan, tu nunca vas a cambiar sigues tan cortes como siempre-era un pequeño prodigio de siete años.

Hida Hana:Es la hija del exitoso abogado, Hida Iori. Cuenta con 9 años de edad. Es una niña muy inteligente, la mejor de su clase y es muy buena en el kendo. Tiene el pelo corto negro y ojos color miel. Se viste como... bueno es dificil de explicar, pero les aseguro que resalta a kilometros de distancia. Es una niña muy formal pero idealista y altruista, para el lamento de sus amigos, a quienes siempre arrastra a sus locos planes para salvar monumentos historicos, animales en extincion y al mundo mismo.

-¡La que nunca cambia eres tu, Yuuko!-grito el joven de lentes-¿por que tengo que llevar yo tus cosas?

-Mmmm... lo que pasa es que esta pesada.

-¡No puedes ser tan caprichosa!

La niña no quería lidiar con su amigo, y para callar sus quejas considero llevar sus propias cosas, pero al darse cuenta que el bolso del joven era mas liviano que el propio...

-Disculpame Jun-kun, déjame llevar tu bolso por ti...

-Yuuko...que...?-el chico se había dado cuenta que el morral de su amiga era demasiado pesado y que ella estaba tratando de engañarlo, pero como sabia que ella nunca llevaría algo tan pesado decidio darle su propio bolso-no tienes remedio Yuuko.

Tachikawa Yuuko:Es la hija de Tachikawa Mimi la famosa repostera. Cuenta con diez años apenas cumplidos. Es una gran repostera, fisicamente identica a su madre en juventud, tiene una forma de vestir muy similar tambien. Yuuko es... caprichosa, es la mejor definicion posible.

-¿Hana-neechan sabias que Jun-niichan jamas le ha ganado una discucion a Yuuko-neechan?-parloteo el pequeño poseedor de todos los "¿sabias que..?"

-Si... esa ya la sabia, pobre jun...-dijo Hana bastante divertida del espectaculo que hacian sus amigos.

Kido Jun:Es el hijo de catorce años del Dr. Kido Joe. Es un estudiante muy aplicado y le encanta pasar el dia ayudando a sus amigos (o eso dice). Es fisicamente idéntico a su padre durante su infancia e igual su ropa. Es timido al extremo de no poder hablar casi nunca con sus compañeros de clase, tambien es considerablemente cobarde. Pero es muy responsable y sincero

-Senpai-Jun estaba increíblemente horrorizado-¿acaso llevas la cuenta de cuantas discuciones me ha ganado?

-Según mis calculos no has ganado una conversacion en tu vida, jun-niichan-es raro que alguien pueda decir cosas como esas sin malas intenciones, pero el pequeño lo había dicho con tanta inocencia que era una verdad mas que frustrante.

Un aura negra de depresión rodeo al adolescente, se tiro bajo un arbol en pocision fetal y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Eres el niño mas inteligente de todo japón-dijo Jun entre sollosos-¿Porque eres tan iriente? ¡Kotaro-sempai!

-Discúlpame...Jun-niichan

Izumi Kotaro:Es el hijo del fallecido Izumi Koshiro. Solo tiene siete años pero aun asi es tan inteligente que ya esta en ultimo año de preparatoria. Es pelirojo y de ojos negros. Es un experto en todos los campos desde la psicología hasta el mundo de la informática. Es un niño inocente y con poco tacto al hablar, al fijarse en su actitud uno no pensaria que es uno de los niños mas inteligentes en todos. Suele sentirse un poco incomodo con la gente a ecepcion de Jun, Yuuko y Hana quienes han estado ha su lado desde que el recuerda.

-Bueno, cortando el melodrama-dijo Hana semi-frustrada-¿podriamos acampar aqui?por favor.

12:20 PM

-¡Oniichan!-gritaba entre hipos y lagrimas la pequeña-¿Donde estas?

La pequeña sabia que su hermano estaba en alguna parte de ese bosque, asi que habia decidido ir a buscarlo, pero no para estar con el. "Eso" podria hacerlo cualquier dia. Ella quería conocer a la acompañante de su hermano, su diosa idolatrada, la famosa Idol Ishida Natsumi. No malinterpreten a la pequeña, ella adoraba a su hermano mayor desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo cabello pero "No todos los dias tu hermano sale con tu Idol favorita" pensaba la niña. Pero sus intentos desesperados por conocer a la estrella se habían tornado tragicos, al haberse perdido ella en el bosque mientras buscaba a sus dos heroes.

Agotada, ella se sentó a la sombra de un gran arbol a meditar la situación y a despejar su mente, sin éxito.

"¿Que pasa si no encuetro la salida?¿y si nadie me encuentra a mi?"

-Tranquila, tienes que calmarte-se decia a si misma-tranquila Hotaru-chan.

Ichijouji Hotaru:Es la hija menor de Ken y Miyako Ichijouji. Adora los pasteles y a Ishida Natsumi con todo su corazon. Tiene solo ocho años. Sus ojos azules y su pelo es violeta atado por dos coletas, lleva unos enormes anteojos. Es una niña iperactiva y desconfiada de la gente sea quien sea. Pero es muy amable y de buen corazon.

Era un futuro incierto el que le esperaba a la pequeña Hotaru, pero el destino que le esperaria a ella y a los otros diez niños baganban por ese bosque era el ultimo que habrian de esperar... a ecepcion de Tazumi, claro esta.

_Notas:_

_Lo lamento, pero creo que seria mejor usar los nombres originales de los personaje._

_No me resisti las ganas de agregarle, "-chan" "-kun" o "-san" y hasta "-niichan" y "-neechan" la los nombres, me parece que le dice mas de la relación y personalidad de cada uno, lo lamento_

_Yagami Tazumi:Bueno ella... decidí hacer un lider con una actitud parecida a la de Daisuke,pero que fuera diferente al mismo tiempo. Que fuera, menos idiota y mas psicótica, soñadora e infantil y ademas que tuviera mas paciencia y perseverancia. También me tiene harta el hecho de que los lideres siempre sean hombres, pero igual, me gusto la idea de hacerla marimacho. Sobre su aspecto, tiene rasgos mas femeninos que los de Taichi-kun y el pelo es un poco mas corto. La ropa... bueno imaginenla como quieran, igual yo voy a describirla a lo largo de los capitulos._

_Motomiya Daichi:Sinceramente, las actitudes imbéciles de Daisuke, yo las odio. Por eso no quería meter en la historia un personaje así. Su hijo Daichi-kun, es todo lo contrario, es un chico maduro, comprensivo e inteligente, aunque también es muy gruñón, un tsundere podría decirse. Su cara si es igual a la de su padre, solo lo diferencian los azules y su ropa es casi igual solo que en lugar de un abrigo con flamas, es un buzo con flamas y sin la piel en el cuello._

_Ishida Natsumi:En digimon, nunca tiene que faltar el personaje con traumas Psicológicos, esa es Natsumi-san. Quiero que el oscuro secreto de su pasado quede intacto hasta el final. Yo quería que ella fuera una Idol reconocida solo para causarle mas problemas ¡me encanta atormentar a los personajes como ella! Cambiando de tema. es un poco mas seria y antisocial que Yamato-kun, estilo Minamoto Kouji-kun espero poder hacer este personaje como es debido. Siempre me desvio cuando se trata de personajes "fríos". Tiene el mismo peinado que su padre de adolescente, solo un poco mas largo y el mismo rostro (aceptemoslo el Yamato de 11 tiene cara de chica). Tiene un estilo un poco gotico para vestir._

_Ichijouji Kyo:Es otro traumado... ¡digo personaje! Bueno si esta traumado, y si leyeron el prologo saben porque. Me pareció muy irónico y divertido que Ken teniendo poco talento musical tuviera un hijo músico en eso me inspire para hacer que tocara la guitarra. En personalidad es igual a Ken cuando fue por primera vez al digimundo, un chico dulce, inocente y fácil de influenciar, pero tambien tiene muchas actitudes del Ken de 11 años, me parece que termine por hacer un personaje encantador pero que sobresale muy poco. Su aspecto es el mismo de Ken solo que con el color de ojos de Miyako y el pelo como el Digimon Kaiser (el emperador de los digimons)._

_Ichijouji Hotaru:Es Miyako numero dos. Solo que es una niña muy pequeña. Este personaje era uno de los muchos que no me llamaba la atención hacer, pero luego me la imagine acosando a Natsumi y molestando a su hermano, ahí decidí darle mas participación, próximamente claro esta._

_Izumi Kotaro:No creí divertirme tanto haciendo este personaje, pero la idea de un niño prodigio que tiene una personalidad inocente me parece ecantadora. El tambien tiene una computadora similar al Macbook air, solo que indestructible, ¡como el nokia 1100! -risas- fue lo mejor que pude darle considerado que ellos viven en el futuro._

_Tachikawa Yuuko:Es igual a Mimi, solo que mas avivada y menos llorona. Su aspecto y estilo de vestir también es el mismo. Con sinceridad, yo no tenia mucho entusiasmo por hacer este personaje porque Mimi no me cae muy bien._

_Kido Jun:Otro de los personajes que no me emocionan para nada, podría decirse que asocie a los personajes que creí que no me darían interés para formar una familia y así fueran menos aburridos, no me pareció mala idea porque sus padres tenían mucho dialogo entre ellos durante la serie. Por mi poca emocion decidi hacer un Joe numero 2._

_Hida Hana:Odio a Iori Hida. Es el personaje menos carismático creado en el universo. Por eso sabia, que si llegaba a hacer de Hana-chan un personaje como el, la pobre nunca tendría dialogo, por eso decidí hacer una niña que valora su integridad, inteligencia y principios, al igual que Iori. Pero con increíble tendencia a la rebelión contra las normalidades sociales que ella considera incorrectas. Algo así como Lisa Simpson pero menos arrogante y vanidosa. Al final, me pareció crear un personaje interesante, al menos para ser hija de Iori._

_Takaishi Takeshi:Siento que enamore de mi personaje ¡Que chico mas encantador! Quise hacerlo parecido a su padre pero no pude. Sentí que no seria lo mismo si ponía otro chico así. Por eso hice a Takeshi como Takeru-kun cuando esta obsesionado. Porque lo esta. Si leyeron la parte de el se daran cuenta por quien._

_Hikari:Ella es exactamente igual a su madre, no porque me aburra hacerla. Al contrario es uno de los personaje con mas desarrollo en la historia, pero es que me encanta el Takari por eso quise hacer una relación similar. Quizás les extrañe por que no hice a Takeru y a Hikari como casados, fue porque queria hacer esta pareja sin que fuera incesto. En cuanto a esta chica, ya habrán entendido que no es del todo normal, porque quiero que sea algo como una princesa para los digimons._


	3. una nevada de verano

12:23

"Las personas, no cambien tan fácilmente. Cuesta mucho cambiar, se requiere tiempo y disciplina, tambien paciencia y perseverancia. Ella tiene todos eso... entonces ¿Por que no ha cambiado nada?¿Por que repite el mismo estúpido error una y otra vez? No, esta no es la primera vez. Es la tercera. Pero no entiendo porque... ¿ Será...? Para cambiar una actitud también se necesita interés en cambiarlo. Si este no se presenta, no ocurrirá un milagro, el defecto no cambiara por su cuenta. Eso significa..."

-En todo este tiempo, Tazumi-dijo el ojiazul con aires de frustración-no has aprendido en lo absoluto de tus errores ¿verdad?

En otra situación, la joven hubiera contraatacado el insulto. Pero, considerando que había olvidado el localizador "otra vez" no podia decir nada, se limito a sentir esas palabras como un balde de agua helada que caía por su espalda. Se había olvidado el aparato todas las veces que ellos iban a investigar el bosque, eso no favorecia mucho el aspecto intelectual de Yagami.

-Lo siento-la joven no tenia intención de engatusar a su amigo ni nada por el estilo, lo decía con sinceridad desde el fondo de su corazón-siento cometer siempre el mismo error, lamento haberte metido otra vez en problemas.

-Ya no importa...

A lo lejos, los niños escucharon un agudo llanto, que se hacia mas fuerte concorde avanzaban. Al distinguir el tono de voz se dieron cuenta que era de una niña. Cualquiera que escucha llantos infantiles en un bosque tendría miedo, pero no ellos dos.

La emisora de los gemidos era una pequeña violácea, que en posición fetal, desahogaba su pena. Sin darse cuenta que ya no tenia motivos para llorar. Solo de de decepcionarse de la poca eficacia de sus rescatadores.

Tazumi se agacho a la altura de la niña-¿estas perdida?-la pequeña destapo su rostro mojado para ver a la mayor.

-Si.

-¿Como te llamas?-la voz de Tazumi, estaba en un encantador tono maternal, la pequeña de cabello violeta intentaba descifrar el sexo de la persona frente a ella.

-Ichijouji Hotaru.

-¿viniste sola? Hotaru.

-No exactamente-después de todo ella buscaba a la Idol y a su hermano.

-¿que significa eso?-dijo Daichi que llevaba largo rato callado.

-Vine sola, pero mi hermano mayor también esta en este bosque.

-ahh.. así que viniste a buscar a tu hermano-la castaña creia entender la situacion.

-En realidad vine porque quería conocer a Ishida Natsumi-san-aclaro la pequeña que queria seguir pareciendo inocente de todo pecado.

-¿Y que tiene que ver esa Idol con tu hermano?-cuestiono el ojiazul, ya que cada vez que ese nombre era pronunciado frente a su amiga, ella no reaccionaba por cinco o diez minutos.

-Bueno... es que...-dijera lo que dijera iba a sonar mal, pero ella nunca había mentido no iba a empezar ese dia-mi hermano esta con ella.

Los dos mayores se exaltaron al oir los testimonios de Hotaru. Daichi empezó a aterrarse al ver que casi podia masticarse el malintencionado entusiasmo de Yagami. La menor tambien se veia asustada "su mirada debe ser escalofriante" pensó el ojiazul.

-¿donde esta Natsumi-san?-susurro la mayor con voz siniestra.

-N-No lo se-contesto la Ichijouji aterrorizada, segura de que era un castigo divino por intentar interferir en la cita de su hermano-yo solo los buscaba, pero no se donde están.

Tazumi se levanto y regreso a su expresión habitual. Le extendio una mano a la menor para que ella pudiera levantarse, la pequeña dudo pero termino por aceptar ayuda.

12:40

-¡Esta muy bueno!- acomodando su corto cabello con la mano que no sontenia el sándwich.

-Claro, Hana-respondió la del sombrero rosado, entre aires de orgullo.

Los dos varones degustaban del improvisado almuerzo que estaban teniendo, sin decir una palabra. Sentados bajo una manta, disfrutaban de la sombra que les brindaba un gran árbol.

Todo era muy divertido, hasta que por una extraña razon empezo a hacer un frio espantoso. Los cuatro niños corrienron para encontrar refugio. Hasta hallar un pequeño santuario que enfrentaba un acantilado. Alli, un apuesto joven con una guitarra y una conocida cantante de ventimenta gotica, intentaban retener a un muchacho visiblemente irritado que intentaba salir, incluso cuando una tormentade nieve habia empezado.

12:50

Tazumi se decepciono mucho, estaba imposibilitada de buscar a su "diosa". Pero no podia pedirle a Daichi y a Hotaru que se esforzaran en buscar a alguien en un bosque enorme, y encima ¡Con nieve!

Se metieron a un pequeño templo donde, increíblemente, habían otros siente niños reunidos. Entre ellos la buscada Idol.

-Na... Na-Na... Na-la goggle-girl no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, Natsumi estaba un poco desconcertada

-¡Ishida Natsumi-san!-la pequeña con lentes se acerco a su idola, para gran sorpresa de su hermano.

-Ho-Hotaru...-logro pronunciar con voz atónita-¿q-que estas haciendo?

-Perdón Oniichan-dijo la niña intentando engañar a su crédulo hermano-es que m sentía sola sin ti.

-Terrible-aunque Daichi comprendía la situación, no pensaba delatar a Hotaru, hasta que se dio cuenta del parecido que ese muchacho de pelo osuro, ese aspecto que se le hacia tan familiar... parecido a-¿Kyo?

El músico dirigió su miradas al recién llegado y lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Daichi-kun!

Los dos viejos amigos, que habían compartido gran parte infancia y habían sido separados por una guerra fría y cruel. Uno podia saberlo viendo la inocente expresion de sorpresa que tenian esos muchachos, incluso Tazumi pudo entenderlo.

Hubiera sido muy tierno su reencuentro si una pequeña y aguda vocesita no hubiera interrumpido ese anhelado reencuentro:

-¿que temperatura hay afuera?-asi, el pequeño Kotaro arruino lo que podría haber sido un tierno reencuentro, aunque el Kyo seguía petrificado.

-Emm... -divago el ojiazul-hace frio.

-Si, eso ya lo se-el menor saco una computadora brillante de entre su ropa-mas exactamente ¿cuantos grados piensas que hace?

-Emm... yo... son...

-Sempai-interrumpió Jun el cuestionario del pequeño- estamos en una tormente de nieve. En lugar de hacer preguntas bobas deberia esforzarse en pedir ayuda por facebook o algo asi.

-Tranquilo niichan, de todas maneras no tengo señal.

-¡¿Y que no tenias ese aparatucho que te regalo la NASA?-dijo Yuuko furiosamente preocupada o... preocupadamente furiosa(?)

-¿Cual?

-¡Ese que te habían dado para conectarte donde sea!

-Ah! me lo olvide-y con indiferencia, el pequeño Izumi siguio cuestinandole a su pobre victima mientras Yuuko lloraba.

La situación se estaba poniendo incomoda, bueno, no es como si fuera cómoda antes de que Tazumi y compania llegaran. Es que los niños se veian cada vez mas inquietos. A pesar de ser una de las mas pequeñas, Hana podía darse cuenta a la perfección de la complicada situación en la que se encontraba con: dos niños sorprendidos, dos extremadamente entusiasmados, dos completamente confundidos, uno furioso y su amiga Yuuko llorando. Asi que, para romper el hielo-Oigan...-todos se voltearon a verla ya que era la primera vez, desde que estaban ahí, que la morocha pronunciaba palabra alguna-aun no nos hemos presentado ¿verdad?

-Es cierto-dijo Natsumi para safar de la responsabilidad de sus dos fans-con tanta conmoción creo que se nos olvido.

-Bueno... yo soy Daichi Motomiya de 5º mis pasatiempos son el fútbol, la cocina y...- miro a su amiga embelesada ante la presencia de la cantante-cuidar de la loca de ahi- dijo señalando a Tazumi, y pudo ver la incomoda expresion de la rubia hacia la zombificada niña-tu... eres Natsumi ¿no?-pregunta "idiota" pensó.

-si...

-¿quieres que la reviva?

-por favor-mas que una peticion parecía una orden.

-Tazumi mira...-los niveles de frustración y vergüenza de Daichi sobrepasaban los limites conocidos por el hombre-un... digimon.

-¿Que? ¿Donde?-por fin la muchacha desperto de su trance.

-Dios mio, conserva un poco de dignidad-reclamo el joven con la mano en la frente y rojo como un tomate.

-Concuerdo con Daichi-kun-dijo Natsumi.

-Eh? no entiendo.

-Emm...-salto a la conversación la misma que la inicio en un principio- no estabamos presentando ¿Como es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Yagami Tazumi, voy a 5º me gusta comer, dormir, el futbol, la música de Natsumi-san-Daichi volvio a suspirar de frustracion-y todo lo que tenga que ver con los digimons y... ¿donde esta el digimon que me dijiste Dai?

-Era mentira... tonta.

-¡Que cruel!-dijo la goggle-girl estirando la mejilla de su amigo.

-Yo también creo que es muy cruel de tu parte Daichi-san-dijo desde abajo la pequeña violácea-no seas tan malo eso contara cuando quieras pedirle matrimonio.

-¡Hotaru!-corearon Kyo y Daichi aunque en diferentes tonos, pero la niña prosiguio.

-Yo soy Ichijouji Hotaru de 2º y el es mi hermano mayor Kyo-dijo señalando a su sonrosado pariente.

-Soy Ichijouji Kyo de 6º año mi pasatiempo es tocar la guitarra y cantar-se puso muy timido al acaparar todas las miradas pero se animo al escuchar el comentario de esa chica.

-¡Que increíble pasatiempo!-dijo con toda sinceridad la niña del sombrero rosado- yo me llamo Yuuko Tachikawa soy de 4º año, es un placer.

-Yo soy Kido Jun de 1º año de secundaria es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo el tímido puberto.

-Y-Yo soy Izumi Kotaro-dijo esquivo el mas pequeño.

"Bueno... me alegra ne ser la mas pequeña aquí"pensó para si la niña Ichijouji.

-Y-prosiguió Izumi-voy a ultimo de preparatoria.

Todos miraron atónita al pequeño genio que tenían delante, a pesar de las confusas palabras del niño todos entendieron su situacion (a su manera, claro).

-Y bueno yo soy Hida Hana y voy a 3º año.

-espera!-grito Motomiya con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿eres tan madura y tiene nueve años?

-¿De verdad crees que soy madura? ¡muchas gracias!

-Deberías aprender de Hana, Tazumi-la chica no parecio escucharlo, ella estaba mirando fijamente al muchacho rubio sentado en una esquina del tatami (1)

Tazumi se acerco al muchacho, mientras Natsumi observaba de reojo cada movimiento de esta "Si se intereso en el esta chica tiene un tragico destino"penso la cantante.

-Y tu... ¿como te llamas?-pregunto la joven sentándose junto al rubio mientras Natsumi y Daichi la miraban de reojo.

-Takeshi...-gruño el joven.

-¿Takeshi que?-pregunto la niña ladeando la cabeza.

-Takaishi-se sonrojo violentamente-Takeshi-la Idol rubia solto una sonrisa picara y la cuestionante una carcajada-¡No se rian las dos! ¡No es gracioso!

"Esa clase de tipos no le hace daño a las mujeres, pero seguro no es bueno para mi acercarmele" penso Daichi y se fue a conversar con los otros niños que estaban ajenos a la situación.

-Takaishi Takeshi es un nombre muy gracioso-rió Tazumi.

-No, no lo es. Dile algo Natsu-reclamo mirando a su prima.

-Perdón Takeshi, yo pienso igual que...-intento recordar-¿Como era tu nombre?

-¿No me estabas escuchando?-dijo fingiendo enojo-bueno como eres tu Natsumi-san, lo repetire. Me llamo Tazumi Yagami.

Takeshi y Natsumi se petrificaron al escuchar ese nombre, la Idol fue la mas afectada entre los dos, se limito a mirar a la castaña de manera despreciativa y se fue con los demás chicos. El bullier se hubiera ido de la misma manera pero al estar acorralado por Yagami se le hacia dificil.

-Emmm...-divago la castaña-¿dije algo que les molesto?

Takaishi le esquivo la mirada sin responder.

-Si es así, perdón-tampoco recibió respuesta-pero es que... Tu estabas triste desde antes ¿no?

Takeshi pudo mirarla.

-¿Por que te ves tan triste Takeshi?-Ishida y Motomiya levantaron la oreja para escuchar la conversación de los dos en la esquina-¿Dime por que?

Esa niña, se veía tan lipida y pura como la fría nieve que caía fuera de ese templo. No era hermosa pero de alguna manera se parecia tanto a esa persona tan especial para el muchacho "Esta chica... No puede ser... No puede ser "esa" chica" trataba de convencerse el rubio hipnotizado por la transparencia de la muchachita frente a el.

-Estoy... preocupado por una persona... Ella esta ahí afuera.

-No te preocupes, cuando la nieve pare prometo ayudarte a buscarla. Seguramente se encuentra bien.

"No, no puede ser ella"

-¡Miren todos!-grito Jun.

-¡Ya paro de nevar!-la niña de sombrero rosado salio corriendo afuera, detrás suyo todos los otros niños.

Una joven de pelo parado se acerco a un muchacho con rubio, y poso con suavidad y cariño su mano en el hombro de ese enamorado.

-Vamos a buscar a tu amiga-sonrió con mucha ternura la niña.

-Gracias.

Los dos iban a separarse del grupo hasta que escucharon una exclamación bastante particular a lo oídos de Takeshi "¡Que chica mas hermosa!" Ambos voltearon.

Junto a los demas niños estaba una hermosa jovencita, de piel tan blanca que parecia confundirse con la nieve y ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas pero de un peculia tono carmesí, ella parecía un hada de la nieve incluso con su cabello marron.

-Hikari- el rebelde se acerco muy rapido hacia la chica, y le puso su abrigo verde en los hombros-¿estas bien?

-Si, lamento si te hice preocupar Takeshi-kun es que tenia que hacer algo muy imponte-voltio a ver al la goggle-girl-¿verdad, Tazumi?

Tazumi solo miraba al piso, con los puños apretados.

-Wins(2)-murmuro la menor mostrando un rostro lleno de lagrimas. La niña de pelo largo se acerco uniendose ambas en un tibio abrazo-¡Wins!

-Perdón, Tazumi...-entrecorto sollozante-... perdón por no haber cumplido mi promesa hasta ahora...

Todos los niños miraban confundidos el reencuentro de esas dos chicas. Especialmente Daichi y Takeshi.

-No importa princesa Wins-se seco las lagrimas-lo que importa es que estas conmigo... es que pense que estabas muerta.

-Perdón...

Instantáneamente, se despejo la mente del joven guitarrista y pudo recordar el bello rostro de la ojirubi.

-Tsu... ¿Tsubasa-chan(2) eres tu?

-Así es Kyo-kun-la muchacha se separo de su prima-tanto tiempo.

-No... No entiendo nada-murmuro Takaishi-¿Hikari?

La joven tomo la mano de su protector y con ternura le dijo:

-Ya te lo había dicho-todos los otros chicos de algún lado (bolsillos, mochilas, morrales) empezaron a brillar-iremos al lugar que hace que los sueños parescan faciles... vamos juntos al digmundo.

-Eh?

Una luz blanca los arrojo al abismo que parecía mas profundo que el que había estado a sus pies, todos estaban asustados, a ecepcion de dos niñas.

-¡Gracias por cumplir tu promesa primita!

_Notas:_

_1-un tatami es un elemento tradicional japones que se usa para cubrir el piso._

_2-El nombre que Hikari (la hermanita de Taichi) le había puesto a su hija cuando nació era Tsubasa, y cuando ella perdió la memoria (creo que soy tan estúpida que olvide mencionarlo) Takeshi la encontro le puso Hikari. Tazumi y Kyo conocían a Hikari (la voy a llamar así para no marearme) desde antes que Hikari perdiera la memoria por eso Tazumi sabe como se llama. Tsubasa significa alas en japones y Wins significa alas en ingles, Tazumi le dice así por apodo._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta de verdad me cuesta darle diálogos a Yuuko y a Jun._


	4. la isla de los sueños

"Que agradable, esta temperatura. Ya no hace frio. Siento la tibia brisa veraniega rosando mis pomulos... Que hermosa sensacion. Pero lo mas hermoso es ese calor a mi lado... Se siente tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo, como algo redescubierto. El calor que compartimos los humanos es realmente maravilloso, pero este es el mas agradable que he sentido. Se siente casi... Como el abrazo de mi madre."

Cuando Tazumi se despertó, se dio cuenta de que quien la estaba abrazando era su maravillosa Idol, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir una profunda emocion rondar por su cuerpo. Moviendo su hombro con suavidad, logro a despertar a Natsumi.

-Que bueno que no tienes el sueño pesado Natsumi-san-dijo cariñosamente, pensando que si la rubia fuera como su amigo Daichi tendria que saltar sobre ella. Ishida la miro despreciativa, con una mirada tan llena de odio que si uno la viera diria que alguien mato a toda su familia.

-D-Disculpa-tartamudeo la castaña asustada-c-creo que no te gusta... que te despierte ¿no?

La ojiazul no respondió, su mirada era tan fría que podría congelar el Saara. La pobre Tazumi se sentía realmente intimidada "¿acaso hice algo malo?" pensaba aterrada.

-¿Y los otros?-si una serpiente venenosa hablara, seguramente seria mas dulce que Ishida.

-Em...-la pobre, miraba hacia abajo petrificada "¿Por que me trata de esa manera?"-No lo se.

La cantante se levanto del suelo y limpio un poco su vestido palpándolo con las manos. Yagami la miraba inexpresiva, ya que la rubia no le dirigía ni palabra, simplemente la ingoraba. Esta se fue caminando sola, dejando a la menor sentada en el suelo. "¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?"pensaron ambas. Tazumi se levanto, sacudio la tierra que se habia pegado a sus jeans pescadores y camino detras de Natsumi.

Las dos estuvieron caminando en silencio al rededor de 10 minutos, por extensos yuyales con aspecto tropical. Hasta que una voz fría y áspera como piel de lagarto los saco del polo sur para mandarlas al polo norte.

-¿Esto no parece ser Hikarigaoka? Parece una selva.

-Es que no es japón-sonriente estaba Tazumi por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Y si no es Japon ¿Que es?-gruño la Idol.

-El digimundo-grito la otra emocionada, pero cuando se detuvo su emocion noto que la expresión facial de su receptora también había cambiado. El rostro de Natsumi demostraba una exprecion de... de... creo que lo mejor para describirlo seria Wtf?

-¡ Estúpida el digimundo no existe!

Esas palabras, Ishida Natsumi era una las personas que la pequeña Yagami mas admiraba en el mundo entero, por eso que la Idol la tratara de mala forma, vaya y pase. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, podia decirle nunca, en ninguna circunstancia (que quede bien claro) jamas, never (?. Resumo, no deben decirle a Yagami Tazumi que el digimundo no existe, por su bien.

-¡Por supuesto que existe! ¡Lo estas pisando ahora mismo!-grito iracunda la menor.

-No seas estúpida pendeja, "Digimon" es un libro que le leen a los pendejitos moja-camas para que se duerman.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Yagami-chan tiene razón-dijo una voz amiga desde lo alto de un árbol, ambas chicas alzaron sus cabezas para visualizar al emisor de la voz.

-¡Tachikawa! ¡Hotaru! -corearon las dos de abajo.

-¿Que están haciendo...

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?-interrumpió Tazumi.

-Si, pero no hagas ruido o volverá-dijo la mas pequeña asustada.

-¿Quien?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Kuwagamon.

-¿Kuwagamon las ataco?-la castaña sentia adrenalina, preocupación y un poco de miedo. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la muchacha a su lado. Natsumi, estaba apunto de estallar de ira "¿Como es que estas estúpidas pueden creer que esto es el digimundo? Y peor aun, decir que las ataco un digimon." penso la rubia.

-Niñas-dijo tranquilamente pero se notaba su irritación en el ambiente-no existen ¡Los digimons!-las ultimas dos palabras rebotaron en el aire como una pelota de tenis.

Tres de las cuatro niñas, empezaron a mover su cabeza a todos lados para ver si el insecto gigante aparecía por algún lado. La Idol no se inmuto hasta que empezo a escucharse un ruido similar a las alas de un bicho. Las cuatro miraron al cielo. Alli, claramente se divisaba una vestía rojo.

El digimon voló en picada hacia las dos niñas que estaban en el suelo. Ishida se paralizo.

-¡Abajo!-la menor se tiro sobre la otra. Cayendo ambas al piso, pudieron esquivar el ataque del monstruo volador.

La bestia elevo su cuerpo antes de que rosara el piso para poder repetir su ataque. Tazumi y Natsumi se levantaron velozmente, la primera tomo a la otra del brazo y corrieron en dirección opuesta al vuelo del digimon.

Para evitar el ataque, las chicas se arrojaron detrás de un árbol. Kuwagamon, intentando repetir su ataque se estreyo contra los arboles.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad-grito la goggle-girl-huyamos Natsumi-san!

La mayor estaba en shock. Solo pudo mover la cabeza y seguir a la menor que corría velozmente a travez de la maleza. Corrieron alrededor de quinientos metros y se detuvieron.

-¿Por que nos detenemos?-Tartamudeo la mayor.

-¿No escuchaste algo?-pregunto la otra mirando atenta a su alrededor.

Ishida se puso atenta a los sonidos que la rodeaban. No tenia mucho sentido. Ya que, a causa de el fuerte sonido de los parlantes en los estadios, no escuchaba tan bien como una niña promedio de su edad. Pero luego de unos segundos, pudo escuchar el movimiento de las hierbas altas. Ambas miraron en dirección al ruido. Y se aliviaron al ver quien salio de la selva.

-Fueron muy descorteces al dejarnos-refunfunio Hotaru.

-¡En que rayos estaban pensando!-Yuuko estaba enfurecida.

-Lo sentimos, pero es que nos asustamos-se defendió sonriente la castaña-¿verdad Natsumi?

La mayor seguia cohibida, Tazumi iba a decirle algo. Pero antes de que pudiera, volvieron a escucharse sonidos provenientes de la maleza. Ahora las cuatro niñas se pusieron atentas.

Un muchacho castaño salio de la maleza, a su lado estaba lo que parecia ser un tierno gatito blanco.

-¡Daichi!-su amiga de la infancia corrió a abrazarlo-¡Que bueno que estas bien!

-Perdoname...

La niña se aparto de su amigo dejando sus manos rodeandole el cuello.

-¿Por que?-Yagami ladeo la cabeza observando los ojos entrecerrados de su amigo.

-Perdoname, por no creerte cuando digiste que el digimundo existia.

Tazumi sonrio dulcemente-eso ya no importa ahora-respondio.

Las niñas miraban emocionada la "romantica" escena, aunque para Tazumi era lo mas normal.

-¿Podrían continuar con su escenita despues?-interrumpio una voz desde abajo-tenemos algo mas importante que hacer.

-Waa! Que lindo-Hotaru y Yuuko corrieron mimosear al pequeño digimon.

-Tu tambien eres un digimon ¿como te llamas?

-Soy Tailmon-dijo el gatito-y agradecería que me bajaras, no soy un muñeco.

Tachikawa obedeció.

-Vamonos, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros lo mas rapido posible.

Todos siguieron callados al digimon gato, hasta que este se detuvo.

-¿Por que paramos?-Pregunto la del sombrero rosado.

-Es aqui-dijeron Motomiya y la criatura.

El chico dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante, callendo en un agujero oculto entre e cesped.

-Ah! asi que tenemos que hacer eso-comento la google-girl y salto.

La pequeña con lentes salto detrás sin problema, igual que Natsumi (seguia asustada).

-¿A donde lleva esto?-le pregunto la chica a Tailmon.

-A mi guarida. No te preocupes, es segura.

La chica confio en las palabras del digimon y salto. Detras de ella el otro.

Al final del agujero habia un suave colchon de hojas. Alli aterrizo Yuuko y el gato sobre ella.

El Lugar era como una cueva, las paredes de esta estaban cubiertas por raices de arbol. Todos los niños estaban discutiendo, con distintas expreciones pero sobre el mismio tema.

-Ya llego Yuuko-dijo el muchacho con lentes.

-Perfecto, ahora sera mas facil discutir que vamos a hacer-a diferencia de la mayoriamDaichi se veia tranquilo ante la situacion.

-¿De que estan hablando?-pregunto el digimon.

-Estamos discutiendo acerca de que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora-Natsumi estaba mucho mas tranquila que antes.

-Yo no entiendo que hay que discutir-dijo Tazumi feliz-estamos en el digimundo y si no lo salvamos nuestro mundo tambien va a ser destruidio, muchas obsiones no tenemos.

-¿Como mierda es posible que estés sonriendo en una situacion asi, estupida?

-¿Que quieres pelear?-aparentemente toda la admiración que la castaña tenia por la cantante se habia desvanecido en el aire.

-¡Ya basta!-grito la del sombrero rosado-¿No les parece mas que suficiente que nos obliguen a pelear contra los malos que tiene que pelear ustedes tambien?

-Tachikawa tiene razon-dijo Daichi posando su mano en el hombro de Yagami.

-Calmate Natsumi-san-Kyo tranquilizo a la rubia imitando la accion del anterior.

-Saben que, deberíamos decidir a votacion que debemos hacer.

-Hana razon, esa es la manera mas logica de hacer las cosas. Yo creo que seria mejor si nos fuéramos a casa-Jun levanto la mano-levante la mano el que apoya esa opcion.

Natsumi, Kyo, Yuuko, Takeshi y Jun tenian las manos extendidas en el aire.

-Ahora levanten la mano los que quieren quedarse-grito Tazumi.

Tazumi, Daichi, Kyo, Hotaru, Hana, Kotaro, Tsubasa (o Hikari, da lo mismo) y Takeshi levantaron su mano esta vez.

-¿Por que algunos levantaron la mano dos veces?-la pregunta de Tailmon tenia mucho sentido.

-Bueno gata, lo que pasa es que a algunos no nos interesa. Levante la mano al que le importa una paja quedarse o no-acoto.

Daichi, Kyo y Hotaru levantaron la mano.

-No deberías hablar de esa manera-reclamo la menor mirando desde abajo.

-¿Y por que?

-Es de mala educación.

-ME-LA-SU-DA.

Ocho de los once niños intercambiaron miradas cómplices que terminaron en un fallido intento de fulminar a Takaishi.

-La verdad-aunque el rubio tenia la misma inexpresividad facial que antes, esta vez en suu vos se notaba mas seriedad-a mi no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con este mundo o con el nuestro. Lo unico que quiero es estar con Hikari.

-¿Hikari? ¿Te refieres a mi prima Tsubasa?-dijo señalando a su pariente quien parecía estar muy triste.

-Wins ¿Por que te llaman como tu mamá?

Todos mostraron sumo interes por esa conversacion, tanto, que ni siquiera se esforzaron en disimularlo.

-¿Tu mamà se llamaba Hikari?-Takaishi suavizo la frialdad de sus ojos y su voz se puso mas gentil.

-Si, sabes mi madre me habia puesto Tsubasa, porque decia que yo era como un ángel.

-Y bien dicho estaba-comento Daichi admirando la belleza de la muchacha. La respuesta:una mirada ascesina de parte de Takeshi. Esto lo puso en su lugar.

-¿y por que ahora te dicen Hikari?-pregunto el mas pequeño de todo el grupo.

-Lo que pasa es que ella había perdido la memoria-respondió el rubio-y cuando la vi por primera vez yo pense que Hikari seria un buen nombre para ella.

-Si-Tazumi estaba apoyando el indice sobre su mentón y su brazo izquierdo hacia de apoyo para su otra brazo-pero es confuso que te llamen por ambos elige uno para que todos podamos decirte.

"Tazumi tiene razón, es confuso para las personas a las que acababa de conocer, por eso tengo que decirles que me llamen por uno pero... ¿Cual escojer? Ambos nombres significan mucho para mi, ya que son las secuelas de los bautismos otorgados por mos seres mas preciado. Son señales de un pasado, de una historia. El primero es el pasado junto con mi madre, mi infancia en el digimundo, lo que era antes de la invasion al castillo. El segunto es mi vida como miembro de la familia Takaishi, como hija de Takeru, una persona que he llegado a considerar como un padre; ese que no conoci en ninguna de mis dos vidas. Y tambien el segundo habia sido un obsequio de Takeshi, quien para mi es... Tengo que elegir uno. El de mi pasado o el de mi presente ¿Presente? No. El nombre que tenia ayer, antes de recordar de donde venia se ha transformado en pasado. Presente sera eternidad, presente sera el que elija de ahora en adelante..."

-W-Wins...realmente eso no importa mucho ahora-el digimon gato interrumpió la decisión de la joven-princesa, elijas el nombre que elijas no cambiara en lo que te has convertido y tampoco cambiara mi fidelidad hacia ti.

-Tailmon...-la ternura en la voz de la niña podria hacer que un heroe de guerra gritara como una puberta histerica.

-Dime.

-¿Que le sucedió a mi madre?

El digimon se suspiro al oír la pregunta, miro los brillantes ojos de la niña, quien pudo ver la tristeza y sufrimiento de la critura. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, el gato esquibo su mirada mordiendo su labio inferior. Al entender lo que Tailmon queria decir los rubis de sus ojos empezaron a gotear salado. Los niños tambien pudieron entender lo que el digimon quería decir e imitaron sus actos. Desviaron la mirada para no ver a una triste princesa.

-Hikari... yo-Tsubasa ignoro a su amigo empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

Paso cerca de Tazumi. Esta tenia un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en sus ojos, le costaría hablar pero aun así lo intento.

Fue ignorada tambien. La princesa se detuvo frente al digimon gato.

-Princesa-lloró-se que con un perdón no arreglare nada, si lo deseas puedes golpearme y hacerme lo que quieras. Me lo merezco por no haber protegido a mi compañera como era debido... La princesa se agacho a la altura del digimon, quien estaba preparado para recibir agreciones de parte de ella. Pero, al recibir un abrazo abrió sus ojos azules.

-Lo siento Tailmon-sollozo la joven-lamento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas. Seguro fue muy duro para ti.

La princesa y el digimon se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. El ambiente rodante por las cabezas de los niños estaba compuesto de una fuerta nostalgia. Esa sensacion que te da alergia, que te hace inhalar fuerte y tener los ojos llorosos.

-W-Wins...

La chica de blanco puso mas precion en el abrazo, lo suficiente como para tomar en sus brazos a la criatura. Ya alzando al digimon miro a su prima. Las lagrimas que habían desendido por su rostro ya no estaban.

-Tazumi, chicos. La única manera de salir del digimundo es llegando al castillo de mi madre que esta en el continente server.

-Eh?

-Por eso, chicos, lo mejor sera comenzar co nuestro viaje.

-EH? no quiero encontrarme otra vez con kuwagamon-gimio Yuuko

-¡Yo tampoco, quiero irme a casa con mi hermano!

-Esta bien, si kuwagamon nos ataca yo los protegere-dijo Tailmon

La mayoría dio una carcajada. Pero Tazumi y su prima conocían las verdaderas capacidad del digimon.

Los once niños salieron a su búsqueda. No sabian donde se encontraban, pero seguramente en ese lugar habia alguien que necesitara ayuda por eso estaban alli. Tal como en esos viejos cuentos que les contaban, los digielegidos estaban para salvar el mundo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Y para salvarse a si mismos de la oscuridad naciente en sus inocentes corazones. Venciendo obstaculos, volviendose mas y mas fuertes, de ahora en mas ellos deberian ser los heroes de sus propios cuentos nocturnos.

-Tailmon-un muchacho timido y de gafas hablo dudoso a la espalda del digimon.

-¿Que pasa Jun?

-Esto es la isla fire ¿no?

-Si.

-Mmmm... ¿La puerta hacia el mundo humano no estaba en el castillo de Miotismon?

-Si!-grito Yagami acercándose indecorosamente a Kido -¿Como lo sabes?

-Es que "Digimon" fue el primer libro que leí completo hasta el final, me leí toda la saga-Jun estaba un poco sonrosado por la cercania de la castaña, pero cerca, un muchacho de ojos azules parecia celoso.

-Yo escuchaba lo que Jun-kun me leía.

-Yo también-dijo Hana mirando a su amiga.

-A mi siempre mi mama y mi papa me contaban historias, por eso yo crecí con ese sueño-entusiasmada, desde los ojos de Yagami se podian ver destellos de alegria.

-Ya lo suponíamos-corearon casi todos.

-Natsumi-san ¿A ti también te las contaban?-pregunto la pequeña con lentes.

-Si, pero también mi tio solía leerme los libros-la Idol estaba nuevamente desalentada.

-¿Libros? ¿Esos libros son verídicos?-se podia reflejar una profuda seriedad en la mirada de Kotaro.

-No-al hablar, Takeshi ni se esforzaba en observar al receptor.

-¿Como estas tan seguro Takeshi-san?

-Es que fue mi padre el que escribió esos libros.

Todos los ojos voltearon a ver al rubio.

-¿Por eso estoy seguro de que esos libros son inventos?

Muchos de eso chicos, sintieron un punzada en el pecho. Para esos niños, los digielegidos, eran como Papa Noel para nosotros. Una ilusion hermosa e inocente, alimentada por los infantiles sueños rotos de los niños que alguna vez fueron nuestros padres. Y lo que sentian era lo mismo que nosotros sentimos al enterarnos de "la verdad". Todos estaban zambullidos en un silencio melancólico hasta que el unico digimon presente dio a conocer la verdad de "la verdad" y era:

-Es mentira, todos ustedes son hijos de niños elegidos.

La atmósfera se rompió.

-Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Koshiro Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji,Hikari Yagami y también Takeru Takaishi, todos ellos fueron digielegidos alguna vez...

Todos estaban atónitos, excepto Tazumi que estaba:

-Wiii...-(fondo rosado con lucesitas y flores).

-¿Como?

-Creo que no es momento para discutirlo Takeshi-dijo Tailmon serio-ahora que el enemigo ¡Nos ataca!

En el cielo, Kuwagamon iniciaba su ataque aéreo.

Los niños corrieron en dirección opuesta al insecto. Solo los niños.

-Tailmon!-la joven monarca estaba despareda.

Al planear, el enorme digimon provoco una ráfaga de viento que tiro a Yagami para atrás, Tailmon esquivo el ataque. No había nadie cerca de los dos digimons. Solo la princesa. El segundo ataque de kuwagamon era dirigido hacia la niña pero ella fue empujada y fue el gato quien recibio el ataque, pero este se las arreglo para tomar a la bestia por los cuernos y arrojarla lejos. El pequeño quedo débil.

La chica tomo en brazos a su amigo, ella lloraba.

-Perdón Tailmon.

-¿Por que te disculpas? Soy yo el que deba disculparse-Hikari se levanto del suelo y corrió llevando al digimon-todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo hubiera portegido a tu madre como era debido nada de esto estaría pasando.

-E-Eso ya no importa-a-la chica jadeaba, nunca había podido presumir de tener un cuerpo muy fuerte-n-no vale la pena...-jadeo, jadeo-...lamentarse sobre los errores del pasado-jadeo-por eso...-jadeo, ya yo podía avanzar, estaba atrapada por un declive. A lo lejos se escuchaba el vuelo enemigo y ambos divisaron al digimon-por eso...-kuwagamon estaba aterrizando-¡ Olvídalo!

-¡Cabezazo en picada giratoria!

Un pequeño digimon azul cayó en picada golpeando a Kuwagamon, deteniendo su ataque aéreo. Sobre el acantilado Tsubasa y el digimon vieron a un chico en la sima del acantilado, estos le lanzaron una soga.

-Princesa! ¡Sube!-esa era una voz distinta a la de sus amigos o su prima, pero era la voz que que la chica conocía bien. Ella obedecio y con el digimon sugetado a su espalda encalo las rocas.

Al digimon rookie parecía estarcele dificultando la batalla, por eso, otros cuatro digimons pequeños bajaron a axiliarle.

- ¡Picotazo halcón!

-¡Piedra rodante!

-¡Burbuja de aire!

Entre los cuatro lograron espantar a Kuwagamon.

Hikari termino de subir, quien le había lanzado la soga era un chico de su edad. Alto rubi cenizo y de ojos verdes. Vestido con un pantalon militar y una caceta negra. Lo mas destacable de el era una hombrera dorada con el símbolo del destino. A sus pies dos pequeños digimons con similitud a conejos.

-Me dijeron que no interviniera si me encontraba con alguno de los digielegidos, pero no me dijeron nada sobre interferir cuando se trata de la princesa.

Los ojos de Yagami se inundaron.

-¡Llegas tarde Josh!-grito Tailmon.

-Perdón, Tailmon-respondió Terriermon.

-Pero es que a Joshi no le tienen permitido interferir en estas cosas-siguió Lopmon.

-Tsubasa yo...-el joven fue interrumpido por el cálido abrazo de su vieja amiga el cual correspondió.

-Joshi-chan...

Todos los damas niños estaban juntos, buscando a su camarada extraviada. Desesperados, sin hablar gritaban el "nombre" de esa chica hasta que:

-Daisuke!-grito un pequeño digimon azul abalanzándose sobre Daichi.

-¿Q-Que?-los niños dejaron de buscar para ver a Daichi tirado en el piso y al digimon que lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-Daisuke... Daisuke...

-Ese es V-mon!-le dijo Natsumi a sus amigos.

"¿V-mon?" Daichi, definitivamente había escuchando ese nombre en algun lado ...

-Daisuke... Daisuke

"¿Daisuke?" este digimon es...

flashback

El miraba al extraño hombre desde abajo, sentado en su regazo. Ellos estaban afuera, sentado bajo un arbol del jardin primaveral. Su madre estaba adentro preparando el almuerzo. Era uno de esos dias cualquieras, aburridos, como los que todos. Al menos para el en su momento. Pero Daichi se sentia feliz de convivir esos momentos con su padre... sin importar cuantos tornillos le faltaran a este.

-Entonces V-mon y yo! D-Digo y el grandioso héroe del cuento...

-Papá ya deja de aparentar yo se que el chico de esos cuentos eres tu.

-¿A si?

-Si... V-mon... debio haber tenido mucha paciencia... debio haber sido un digimon... paciente-se auto-planteo el pequeño, dejendole a su padre aires de frustracion pasajeros.

-Sabes... Cuando crescas seguramente podras conocerlo.

-Perdóname V-mon...-el digimon lo miro- Yo no soy Daisuke... soy...

-Suéltame!-gritaba Takeshi, un digimon amarillo y muy lindo se había tirado sobre el.

-Y ese es un patamon.

De entre las ramas salieron un monton de digimons, y dos humanos. Un chico y una amiga.

-Hikari-preocupado el rubio aventó al digimon al suelo y se levanto, este se puso a llorar.

Al ver esto el chico se apiado de la criatura y la levanto, esto gano la srpresa de muchos.

-Perdon... Pero yo no soy el idiota de mi padre-dijo Takaishi sonriendo dulcemente-es que... yo no soy Takeru soy su hijo inutil, Takeshi.

-¿Takeshi... Takaishi?

-Si

-Jajajaja!-patamon estallaba de la risa-¡Que nombre mas gracioso!-el joven no se enfurecio como acostumbraba solo siguio mirando tiernamente al digimon, yo soy patamon es un placer conocerte ¡Takaishi Takeshi!

Ya todos estaban hablando con los respectivos digimons de sus padres. Wormon conversaba de Ken con Kyo, Hawkmon hablaba con Hotaru sobre sus aventuras con su madre, Hana hablando con Armadillomon sobre su padre y patamon solo reía junto a Takeshi. Pero Daichi solo miraba fijamente a V-mon, apenado;sin saber como decirle a la criatura que su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tazumi ayudo a su amigo(sin entender la situacion, claro).

-Ne, Wins... ¿Ese chico era Josh? ¡Que lindo se puso!

-Es cierto era un chico muy guapo dijo Yuuko alegre, Jun se puso rojo.

-Si, es. Por fin se ha vuelto un guerrero del estado pero...

-¿Pero?-Adivinen quien pregunto.

-El no podrá ayudarnos si nos metemos en problemas-respondio Tailmon a Kotaro.

-¿Por que?¿Es vago?-ahí volvía el infaltable sarcasmo de Takeshi.

-No es eso- le contesto patamon-es que el gobierno esta tratando de ocultar los problemas del digimundo.

-Como el es su peón no puede ayudarnos-siguio Wormon.

-No directamente al menos-prosiguió-por cierto, Tazumi... de ahora en mas me llamo Hikari Yagami.

-Mmmm ok, aunque... ¿No crees que Right es mejor?

-¿No sera Light?

-Eso, eso, eso, eso-imitando al chavo del ocho.

-Esta bien-dijo Tailmon-una rosa con otro nombre huele siempre a rosa.

-Guay! Tailmon eso es muy lindo!-Yuuko abrazo al gato

-Cierto!

-Bueno, bueno-empezo Tazumi con uno de sus itentos de parecer madura-sigamos caminando, no hay nada que ver-Natsumi la fumino con la mirada, la castaña sintió un frío bajar por su espalda.

-Caminare, pero no porque tu lo digas.

-Guau! ¡Natsumi-san es genial!-Hotaru la siguió entusiasmada-¡vamos Hawkmon!

-¿Genial?-se acomodo las gafas-¡Yo soy genial!-pocision idio... ¡D-digo heroica!

-Dale "genial", camina de una vez-Motomiya empujo un poco a su amiga.

-Daichi, eres muy serio.

-Por favor no digas eso Kyo.

-Yo tambien lo creo-dijo V-mon abrazando la pierna de su nuevo camarada.

Todos rieron.

Y empezaron a caminar.

Siguieron caminando y caminando. Al encontrar un río cerca, lo siguieron.

Lo que encontraron mas alla de el era...

Notas:

No se como voy a hacer a partir de ahora.

Noticias de ultimo momemto:el digimundo es un estado (?)

Un chico rubio con un Lopmon, un Terriermon y el símbolo del destino. Se imaginan quien es ¿no?

Cero digievoluciones... para la proxima les prometo una.


End file.
